The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki:Chat Policy
There are but few rules that apply to all of Wikia. These can be found at http://wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. The following are chat rules applying only to The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki. Rules= 1) Racism, homophobia, and other terms that refer to others systematically oppressing others based on who they are and what they cannot change is not allowed. We do not condone that. 2) Pornographic, profane or obscene images/files are not allowed onto the site. 3) Bribery, among many things, that is used to gain access to another user's account/personal information is prohibited under Wikia law. 4) Sharing pictures of another user without their consent on a social network (i.e. Facebook) is not allowed. 5) Advertising other sites through which a benefactor will make profit on this Wiki is prohibited. 6) You may call another person a nickname, only if they approve of the nickname. 7) Striking deals of 'you vote for me and I'll vote for you' on chat is essentially bribery (all political bribery is forbidden). |-| Guidelines= If you insist on sharing private information with a single user, do so in a private message to keep your private information as private as possible. Insulting users must be kept to a minimum. Opinions are allowed to be expressed, but try to argue/discuss in a professional manner. An insult can be anything that can be taken personally to anyone, or that could mean offense. If someone takes offense by something said, that person should PM with a Chat Mod or Admin, and ask them to handle the situation. The Mod or Admin will then talk to the one who offended the user. Trolling is allowed by Message Boarders, in a small moderation. Not stopping after being kicked takes it to the next level. Most swears are covered with an emoticon, but sometimes the link breaks and they show through. We do not have an anti-swearing rule, as we believe in the freedom of expression, but if someone on the chat expresses discomfort from the swearing, please try to censor yourself. Swearing to certain Admins/Chat Mods/Bcrats is allowed, but through PM only. If you would like to vent your anger out on them etc., then please ask for their permission before beginning. Use of the English language or for that matter, any language, is of course fine. Mocking someone for poor grammar or spelling is forbidden, particularly if English is not the mother tongue, but if it becomes clear that the user is trolling or otherwise, chat mods shall take note. These rules of grammar are particularly extended to certain blatant examples. Imitating the notorious fanfic writer known as Jo-bekke will be punished seriously. |-| Punishments= Chat Mods can kick or ban anyone at any time at their own discretion. 9 times out of 10, kicks will be for a joke of some sort. If it is not in jest, Chat Mods are strongly encouraged to follow the chat policy when dealing punishments or deciding on whether or not a rule has been broken. Admins and Mods may alter or institute new rules, provided they are approved by a bureaucrat and are useful. Once banned, do not attempt to try to hack/change the Wiki. You will be tracked down and permanently banned from the Wiki. If rule #1 is broken, a kick and then a permanent ban is ensued. Rules 2-4 result in a ban up to the moderators discretion at the time if broken. Rules 5,6,7 result in a kick, and a small ban if still continued after 2 kicks for the same reason. =Guide= ---- A reason should be given for all bans. If a user is behaving disruptively, a kick should be used. If this continues a second time after a warning from a chat mod, another kick will follow. If this continues, a 2 hour ban may be enforced. A one day ban is to be used for extreme disruptiveness. Three day bans are for the same cases, at the chat mod's discretion, however the chat mod must inform the banned user that they have the right to appeal after a day has passed and the ban may be overturned by an admin. This is the same for all longer bans. One week bans are for constant disruptiveness and blatant disregard of the rules. They should only be given to established users on the wiki. Two week bans are for new wiki users with the same criteria as one week. This is the longest ban a chat mod should give. 1 month, 3 months, 6 months and 1 year bans may be given only by an admin at their own discretion or by a chat mod with an admin's permission to do so. Infinite bans should be avoided by all, but if a user has no connection at all to T39C and they constantly and randomly come with purpose to troll, then the infinite banhammer should come out. |-| Other= This section is for our informal rules that should be written down as a guide. The game Truth and Dare is banned from our chat. If any moderator gets wind that it's being played, all participating members will be kicked. Pitchforks are NOT "farming tools". For example, if Sapphire is using a pitchfork, it means she borrowed it from Wolf, who will be mad if she does not return it, so under no circumstances should anyone steal her pitchfork. It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to take pitchforks from their owners. Other pitchforks are their OWNER'S PROPERTY. We take no responsibility for damage. Atomic bombs are BANNED and NONEXISTANT from chat, use of them risks endangering the Cahillian's lives. Use of one will result in an immediate kick. Using an atomic bomb immediately after coming back from a kick will result in a two hour ban. If you are blowing up something, use the emoticon (boom). Also, we advise all users against shipping on chat. If you ship Kathy with anyone besides Sebastian, she will kick you. A few ships that are not a good idea would be Ramber, Redthy, or anything else involving Red, really. Special Mentions For Chat Rules that apply to particular users: AnalyzingBaseball14A is forbidden from cyber-twerking as well as reciting the Red song for the sake of all humanity. For that matter, anybody and everybody on chat is forbidden from reciting the Red song under pain of a 3 week chat ban. AmberTempest should be made aware of any known leaks concerning her whereabouts. .